Secretly Whispering in your ear
by IisKurtHl3
Summary: Kurt still has an endless crush on Finn Hudson, who doesn't have a clue. When Kurt sings a song to Finn in Glee, feelings are awakened.


**Secretly whispering three words in your ear**

KURT POV: "_If only things were simple enough so I could run your way like in the movies because I just realised you love me as much as I love you. Then I'd jump into your arms, followed by an endless kiss and we'd live happily ever after. Weather it's Lima, Ohio, or Manhatten, New York. But things won't go that way. Because I could never realise that you love me as much as I love you. Because you don't. I'm not sure who you love, is it Rachel or Quinn nowadays? Even I am not SO cutting edge that I can keep up with who you're dating anymore. Mostly because I don't care. Because I wish that person'd be me. Sure, you're not exceedingly high intelligence-quotiented, and you don't sing or dress nearly as good as I do. But your eternal cuteness and sweetness SO makes up for it. Oh: my dear Finn Hudson, how I wish I was yours..._"

As I finished my weekly letter to Finn I would never dare to send, I wiped away a tear from my freshly moisturized cheek. I folded the piece of paper and put it in my well hidden drawer, which was almost completely full with hundreds of pieces of paper, all illustrating my endless love for the cute Glee cuarterback Finn Hudson. I wondered if he knew. And if he did, how did he feel about it? (Off course I daren't hope for him feeling the same, I concentrate on weather or not he would beat me up or at least call me names.)

I wish I was confident enough to talk to him about it. Because things were out of control right now, Mercedes noticed me wearing something hideous one day. I hadn't noticed becuse I was too buidy daydreaming about Finn when I was supposed to be putting together an ultra-fabulous outfit for the next day. Maybe... I shouldn't tell him... I should sing to him. Tomorow. At Glee. Oh, what should I sing? Les Miserables? Wicked? Oh, I have just the thing...

FINN POV: It's weird being girlfriendless. Normally, I'm either with Rachel or Quinn, but I feel so empty now that I'm alone. Walking down the hallway all by myself... doesn't feel right, feels claustrophobic... (Wow, that's a big word, that's going right into my journal) And then I get slushied! I think I saw Dave Karofsky and Azimio (I can't remember his first name, doesn't everybody just call him that?) come up to me, right before i happenen. Now they were doing a high-five behind me. God, that stings the eyes! But only about 2 seconds after it happening, I heard a really high pitched feminine (but of course male) voice coming from behind me, saying: 'Oh my God, Finn!' Who could it be but Kurt. Since I didn't see a thing, I was guided to the bathroom were he helped me get everything off my face.

KURT:You're lucky you don't use facial products like I do. The combination stings even more. You okay?

FINN: Uhm, yeah. Thanks for helping me. I really still have to get used to those stuff.

KURT: No problem whatsoever. Don't hesitate to call or text me when you need help with something.

FINN: Uh, sure, thanks. See you at Glee, then.

KURT: Yes, bye.

Kurt strode out with his glamourous walk and I followed him. Of course I could have suspected that Kurt had brought me to the girl's bathroom. Lucky for me, nobody saw. As I walked to my next class (Spanish with mister Shuester, I think), I got to thinking how weird Kurt actually was. He keeps giving "the raised brow" to people as a way of saying "I'm better than you". He didn't do that to me, however lame it was what I said. Whatever...

In Glee, I sat next to nobody, I just sat in the corner, not really paying much attention to Rachel whining about another solo for herself again. Mister Shue then said 'Okay, who wrked on their assignment for Glee: an ANONYMOUS ballad?' Oh, I'd forgotten we had an assignment. Plus, who would I sing to? It would be completely obvious if I sang to Rachel or Quinn and who else would I sing to? My thoughts were interrupted by Kurt Hummel, loudly saying 'I did, mister Shuester. Everybody, get ready to be blown away.' It felt like he was looking to me while he was actually adressing everybody.

KURT: ' _You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, she doesn't get your humor like I do.' _Whoah, almost fell asleep there, I really don't like songs like these. But wait, he kept looking at me, I'd better listen.

KURT: ' _Dreaming 'bout the day that you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._' Listening better, I actually got shivers down my spine from Kurt's amazing voice and the emotion he puts into it. I can't remember ever really having to smile because someting's so beautiful. But... I know Taylor Swift... I don't like her songs... how come...Whatever, I guess Kurt just has a better singing voice than she does. It was over before I wanted it to be.

KURT: 'And that, my fellow students, is the pure magic of Taylor Swift and my fabulous voice'

It felt like he said it wih less arrogance then usually. Like he wasn't concentrated on bragging, but was still thinking about the song or something. Was that a quick sigh my way I saw. Probably not... But god, I still feel so... happy by hearing that. No longer empty. I feel so warm inside because of it all...

KURT POV:

Was Finn actually smiling at me during my excellent performance of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me? Can't be. He couldn't have gotten the message. Not completely, at least. That night, I dreamed that I sung this song to Finn and he placed his lips on mine and tenderly kissed me. Afterwards, he sang '_I woke up and found that what I'm looking for has been here all the time' _He then whispered quietly in my ear 'I never knew, but I've always loved you' It was the very best dream I had and would ever have dreamt in my life. Even allthough a Gleeless schoolday wes looking at me the next morning, I was still completely in the clouds with the unbalievably lovely dream.

FINN POV:

I don't know what to think. I never dreamt of Kurt Hummel before.

Well, not as concentraedly at least, maybe when the dream was about the whole of Glee. In the dream, Kurt sang the very same song he had in Glee club yesterday. This time, directly to my face. And his voice was kind of echo-y. It filled my heart with warmth and joy again. But the dream ended before the song did, and when I woke up, the Glee was still ther, but also a lot of confusion...

TO BE CONTINUED

_Ok, so this was my very first ever chapter of my very first ever fanfic. How did I do? Leave suggestions and leave comments please. :) x_


End file.
